


The Philadelphia Penny

by hawkingbishop



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: Parker and Sophie are enjoying a day off together when they stumble onto some bad guys and get to work.





	The Philadelphia Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayna_Jurgens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/gifts).



The team had some time off in between jobs so Sophie invited Parker out on the town. She wanted to show her the new Rembrandt exhibit at the local museum.

“Wait, they have toothpaste on display?” Parker asked Sophie while they were walking down the street.

Sophie sighed. “Parker, no… Rembrandt the painter. Haven’t you stolen at least eight of his paintings?”

Parker’s eyebrows scrunched together while she thought. “Ooooh yeah! That Rembrandt.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Sophie rolled her eyes as well. “Yes Parker, that Rembrandt… Now, come along, we don’t want to be late to our lunch reservation.”

“Yes ma'am!” Parker said with a salute.  
Sophie sighed once more, while smiling. “Oh Parker…”

On their way to the restaurant, a man on a cellphone bumped into Parker. Instinctively, she pickpocketed him.

She brought the wallet up to look at its contents. Sophie repeated herself “oh Parker…”

“What! I can’t just turn it off!” Parker responded while flipping through the wallet.

She came across an FBI ID and said “uh oh.” And she showed Sophie.

“Well that’s just great. Here, give me that.” Parker handed the wallet over.

“Let’s just drop it on the ground and hope he didn’t realize you took it.”

Sophie was about to throw it on the sidewalk when she noticed something.

“Wait a minute… This isn’t real!”

Parker took the wallet back and inspected it herself. “Oh yeah. It’s so obvious, how did I miss that?”

She pulled out her own FBI ID and compared the two. “Yeah, the badge isn’t the right gold. It’s too dark.”

“Right. So you just swiped a fake badge from a fake FBI agent. It’s probably worse that they’re not real. Conmen can be dangerous…”

“Yeah, but it’s just one guy. I’m sure we could take him.” Parker said while lifting her fists into a fighting stance.

Sophie looked at Parker pleadingly. “Maybe so but I don’t want to take that chance. Remember our lunch and the museum?”

Parker flipped the badge open and closed a few times. “But, what if he’s a bad guy? Like really bad? We don’t want him having this badge. You’re right, he might be dangerous. You don’t want him to hurt anyone else do you?”

Sophie sighed. “Alright… we can always go to the exhibit tomorrow. So, what’s his name?”

Parker looked at the ID. “Uh, Paul Rescher.” Parker handed the wallet back to Sophie. “Interesting name.”

“Yeah. A fake no doubt. So, how do you want to do this? The Philadelphia Penny? The Two-Headed Tramp?” Sophie asked.

“Hmmm. The Philadelphia Penny sounds like fun! I haven’t done that in a while.”


End file.
